Just Mine
by Read-Them-On
Summary: "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" . . . Annabeth and Percy are together. But one day, they fight. And not with swords. Read on to find out what happens next! Percabeth two-shot! Enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's another PERCABETH fic! This one's a TWO-SHOT!**

 **Percy: Do we kiss in it?**

 **Annabeth: _Percy!_**

 **Me: Percy does. Annabeth doesn't. Oh, and you both fight.  
**

 **Percy: Alright. Wait . . . What do you mean by I do and she doesn't?!**

 **Me: Well, you'll find out. Annabeth do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: I wanna do it!**

 **Me: Do that in the next chapter.**

 **Percy: But . . . Fine.**

 **Annabeth: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and The Olympian series and the characters other than the gods. I mean, who can own the gods?  
**

 **Percy: Even if I could, I'd only own Hera and make her sew her lips together! And the PJO series is my biography, I tell ya.**

 **Me: Lol. Fine, Percy. On with the story, now! Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I've edited it a bit using some pointers from _Orange Pens and Messy Hands_! **

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Come on!" A brunette, namely Mirana Rew, said, clasping her blonde roommate's shoulder tightly. "Eat something."

She inched a plate full of salad towards the sobbing figure, probably a hundredth time in half an hour.

"I don't want it!" Annabeth Chase replied, not bothering to lift up her head which was shoved in a pillow.

"I know you don't _want_ it," Mirana sighed, closing her eyes in exasperation, "But you _need_ it."

The daughter of Athena didn't reply; she understood perfectly what her friend was trying to say. Unfortunately, it didn't make her cease crying.

"Anna-B?" Mirana spoke the nickname Annabeth liked a lot, considering the fact that the 'B' stood for books. And it does sound good.

"At least tell me what happened to get you so . . ." Mirana continued, stopping to search the correct word for her friend's current state, ". . . distraught?"

Annabeth sniffed and slightly shifted her head so that she was looking at Mirana.

Her face was stained with partially dried tear tracks; her eyes were still filled with unshed tears. Her hair were sticking out from her badly bound ponytail.

"Okay . . ." she sniffed again, "I'll tell you what happened . . ."

And Annabeth thought and told Mirana about the dreadful day (which was yesterday) that had started sun-lit but had ended just like the sun (not Apollo) does: lost in the deep abyss of the night sky.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Ms. Chase, what is the solution to the third problem on page number 87?"

Mr. Popov's demand for the answer brought me out of my day-dream involving a very handsome boy.

"Uh . . ." I quickly glanced at the question he had mentioned and solved the equation mentally as fast as I could.

"Sir, the answer is 22.894356241," I said out loud, earning gasps from the fellow classmates. I smirked internally. One of the perks of being the goddess of wisdom's daughter: you get the answer before anyone else _and_ correctly detailed almost every time.

"Eh . . ." Mr. Popov looked at me, his grey eyes gleaming with amusement, "Precisely, Ms. Chase. Sit down and _kindly pay attention_."

I sat down and my eyes widened as I took in the fact that the last three words he had said were in Greek.

And in spite of the weird looks from my fellow classmates, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Oh, and yeah, someone was going to get a surprise later on.

After an hour or so, the class ended.

I hummed a sweet melody as I strolled through the bustling streets of New York. I was moving at a leisurely speed but after looking at my wristwatch I decided that it wasn't something to be bothered about; after all, it was only half past one in the snowy winter afternoon and he wasn't going to be off before two o'clock from his swimming practice.

I sighed: my thoughts (yet again) drifted off to his sea-green eyes and ever unruly hair. Sure, I wasn't one of those Aphrodite girls who day-dreamed all day long about hot boys and stuff but hey, I _am_ a girl. Hell, if _Clarisse_ could actually fall for someone then I could think a bit about my own special someone, right?

I felt something very, _very_ light on my shoulder and smiled as I saw a tiny snowflake; us demigods tend to get aware even of such tiny things, you know. I stuffed my hands in my gray overcoat and increased my pace slightly, making the freshly fallen snowflakes crunch under my boots. It took me only a minute or two before I stood on the pavement in front of a large building.

Goode High School.

The school which my special someone attended.

The school which Percy Jackson attended.

I smiled to myself as I walked towards the school building, which stood tall and mighty with its large playgrounds. I made into the long hallway when I heard someone say: "Miss? May I help you?"

I looked in the direction. A middle-aged woman with soft brown eyes and auburn curls tucked in a woolen cap sat behind the reception desk. I recognised her immediately as Mrs. Leila Joseph, the school's receptionist. Being the kind-hearted, gentle lady she was, she had gotten us on the first name basis.

"Hello, Leila," I smiled at her and pulled down my own cap, letting my blonde ponytail fall freely on my neck, "Don't recognise me?"

Her eyes widened and she grinned at me, "Oh! Annabeth!"

Her good mood was contagious. I myself could feel a grin trying to etch on my lips.

"That's right!" I went towards her gave her a hug.

"Long time no see," she mused out loud, "Been what? Seven months?"

"Eight, actually. I've been extremely busy with school and stuff," I replied.

"Eleventh grade taking its toll on ya?"

"Mhm," I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Well, I won't keep you long," she patted me on my back and urged me forward, "Percy's supposed to be in his swimming class. Surprise him."

Thanking Leila, I smiled and rushed of towards the pool and . . . I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth flew open and all I could see was red. My fist clenched and unclenched on my sides. My idea of a perfect afternoon with him was ruined.

This wasn't what I had envisioned and expected would happen on reaching the indoor swimming pool of Goode High.

There he was, standing in his dark royal-blue swimming trunks, surrounded by the swimming team. Along them was the thing that had angered me: a blonde girl - other than me - was attached to him by the lips.

It didn't help that the girl was wearing a one-piece swimsuit too.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IN THE NAME OF _HADES_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even think that it would be only helping me to create a scene.

Every present head in the room whipped in my direction, except for Percy's and the other girl's.

Percy frantically pushed away the girl off him and he too spun his head towards the owner of the voice (that being me).

I heard him swearing in Greek as he bolted towards me, his eyes widened.

"Annabeth . . . She . . ." he started but I had had enough.

And before I could stop myself, my body acted on its own and I slapped him. He winced but I knew had endured much worse than a feeble slap.

"How _could_ you!" I exclaimed, the words laced with hurt, " _How could you?!_ I thought you loved me, Percy!"

"Annabeth, I do!" he put his hands on my shoulders, "She _forced_ herself on me just as you entered the room! And I was really trying to . . ."

"Save it," I shrugged his hands off and lowered my head, "Why don't you go to her instead of me? To make out or something. _I don't care._ "

The truth was I did. I really did and I still do. I didn't tell that to him but I knew he'd know that himself. He did.

"Come on!" Percy threw his hands above his head, "You _do_ care!"

"I don't care!" I repeated, "Go away!"

And before I knew it, my eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill out.

He stood up straight frowning, his sea-green eyes filled with nothing but anguish and tears as well.

"Fine!" he finally yelled, breaking the silence, his fists balled to his sides, " _Fine!_ If that makes you happy, I'll go away. Wait . . . You're in my school. _You go away_."

And that was when I broke down, at last releasing the suppressed sob and ran out of the indoor pool and out of the school as fast as I could.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

 **Third Person's POV  
**

Mirana had sympathy and anger in her eyes.

"Anna-B," she spoke in a clear voice, "He's a dumb fool to let you go. You deserve better."

The last three words made something in Annabeth snap and she couldn't help crying out defiantly, "He's perfect for me!"

Her eyes widened at her own words. Mirana didn't say a word for a while, though the way she smiled pretty clearly stated everything: _You still love him. It was a misunderstanding._

And Annabeth believed her.

"But you know," Mirana speculated aloud, "Don't sweat over making up. He broke it up. Let _him_ make the amends too."

Annabeth nodded but soon tears came into her eyes.

"Thank you, Mira."

"Hah, no prob."

"Hey, Mirana?"

"Yo?"

". . . Where is the salad?"

". . . Oops."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

No. No. _No._ What did I freaking do?!

As I swam across the length of the swimming pool for the eighty-ninth time, my mind drifted back to the ghastly conversation with Annabeth.

And as much as I didn't want to, yet again, my mind made me think of the single heart-clenching sob she had emitted from her mouth.

I was feeling like I had dug a huge hole in my heart. And I knew I needed to fill it up with _her_ love; because as cheesy as it probably sounds, I'd die if I didn't.

My head cleared away and only six words remained in my mind: _I have to patch it up._

* * *

 **Me: And this chapter ends here! Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Percy: Hey! I got so little part in this chapter!**

 **Annabeth: At least I slapped him. But we're gonna get together again, aren't we?**

 **Me: Ah, of course you are! Though with a twist!**

 **Percy: Man, I'm gonna sink your laptop if we don't kiss in the next one!**

 **Me: Hey! No need for violence!**

 **Annabeth: Okay, guys, please Follow/Favorite/Review if you liked the story!  
**

 **Me: And be tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Update! This is the final chapter!**

 **Percy: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series and the characters. Not the gods, though. And . . .**

 **Annabeth: Percy! Mel didn't ask you to do the disclaimer yet!**

 **Me: Let it be, Annabeth. Everyone know he's a goofball.**

 **Percy: Yeah, Wise Gi . . . Wait, _what_?**

 **Me: Hehehe, jokes over. Special thanks to Orange Pens and Messy Hands for the pointers! Now on with the story!**

* * *

The Sunday afternoon was starting to get better for Annabeth.

"O-Okay . . . I'll come," she sniffled into her phone and mumbled a short 'bye' before she hung up.

Annabeth was glad to have a smartphone at last: It was monster-proof and was a Leo Valdez trademark. He had created it with his fellow Hephaestus cabin mates' help last year, and now the demigods all over the world need not be worried about being a monster snack if they carried a phone. Of course, they weren't _free_ ; you had to _buy_ it with drachmas or denarii or fifty bags of junk food like chips, pizzas, burgers and all, with sodas, but whatever.

And it was starting to be a pain with Mirana asking almost _every_ day why Annabeth didn't have a phone; that too for the past two years.

Speaking of Mirana, she was staring at Annabeth while eating a packet of chips.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hm?" was the brunette's only genius reply.

Annabeth sighed.

"Percy . . ." The name sounded so familiar, yet so magical, on her tongue that it made Annabeth feel tingles roll down her spine ". . . asked me to meet him in the Central Park. What do I do?" Annabeth asked, desperate for an answer. For _any_ answer.

Again, it wasn't like her to ask for answers. She was usually the one providing them. Everyone came to her for solutions. But desperate situations needed desperate measures.

"Need I tell you?" Mirana took her hands out of the packet and giggled, "Hike up your shorts, wear my blue tank top and get the hell outta here and into your boyfriend's arms."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Mirana was sometimes as bad as those Aphrodite girls with their _perfect_ make up, _perfectly_ styled hair and expensive Gucci dresses and shoes. Except Mirana was a tomboy.

Then again, so was Piper.

Numerous thoughts swirled in her head which was very typical of her and she was glad to acknowledge the well-known feeling.

She could also feel that Aphrodite had been messing around with her thoughts and their relationship lately and it annoyed her to such an extent that she wanted to throttle the goddess of love.

She took a quick bath and did exactly what Mirana had suggested (more likely ordered) her to do and grabbed her purse before another thought struck her mind and she pulled Mirana in a quick hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear as Mirana returned the hug.

"You're welcome," she smiled at Annabeth, "Now go before I call Jackson and tell him you're not coming."

Annabeth nodded chuckling, and exited the room.

She made her way out of the dorm lobby and just as she was making her way towards the bus stand, two hand shot out from behind her and clamped themselves on her eyes.

Her first assumption was that it was some stupid monster but she discarded the thought as suddenly but gently, a body pressed against her own.

And her brain as well has heart almost melted through her body as her nose picked up the salty smell of the sea; the one she had grown to love.

"Per-" she began but was ceased with a small "Shh…" in her ear. And even if she didn't admit, it made her heart go all goo-goo.

"Come with me," Percy mumbled in her hair.

Annabeth complied without any protesting remarks.

Percy started walking and steered Annabeth along, his palms, calloused from sword-fighting and battles, never leaving their spot.

"No peeking!" He laughed at Annabeth's unsuccessful attempt to move her head away from his grasp, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

He pressed his palms tighter.

"You better not make me trip, Jackson," Annabeth grumbled.

"I won't, Chase."

"Percy? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I like to _know_ everything about surprises."

Percy laughed again.

"That you do. But then it won't be a surprise."

Annabeth sighed but inside her heart was doing a somersault, cartwheel and jumping-jack combo. Reason? Percy seldom gave her surprises, most of which were random facts Annabeth didn't think he knew.

Percy opened the door of a car, which Annabeth suspected was his stepfather's – Paul's – Prius.

"Okay, Wise Girl," Annabeth could literally hear the smile in his voice, "Climb in but _no peeking_ during and after the ride!"

"Fine. Just let go already."

"Promise me."

"Fine . . . Fine . . . I _promise_."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as he let go of them but kept her word.

Percy strapped Annabeth's seat's seat-belt and began driving. He hit the radio and the song which bared from the speakers made Annabeth smirk: Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid.

After what seemed like eternity, the car came to a halt.

Annabeth could hear the nearby splashes of water. She mentally smiled; it was so like Percy to take her to someplace having water. But if they were someday going to have a date in a _bathroom_ , for gods' sake, she would have to smack his seaweed filled head _hard_.

"Don't open your eyes, Annabeth," Percy said again and Annabeth groaned.

"Where are we?" she asked as he got her out of the car.

"We're not there yet."

Annabeth sighed but nodded.

"Come on."

He clasped her hand in his and started leading her to wherever he was going.

* * *

Annabeth figured they were at a beach. The slippery sand almost made her tumble once. The atmosphere was warm and she could smell the salty aroma that she always experienced near Percy, only intensified.

Though amazing, she wished that Percy had warned her before he straight out went and dived in the sea with her in tow.

"Hold on, Wise Girl," Percy muttered from somewhere near her.

' _I am holding my breath,'_ was Annabeth's exact thought but she decided to not voice it out.

Then she felt the wetness of the water go away and she opened her eyes. She found out that she could breathe as well. She was in an air bubble and surprisingly dry.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed, glaring at the said son of Poseidon, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKI . . ."

"Sorry, Wise Girl," Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Now come on. Its surprise time for you."

Percy manipulated the bubble easily and she sat on the floor of the bubble, if you will call it that, her eyes still closed shut.

Then suddenly, as if the lights went out, Annabeth felt the surroundings going pitch black.

"Percy?"

"Shh . . . Look. Open your eyes now."

And it came into view: A cave. But not just any cave. It was a football-stadium sized cave full of crystals, shining brighter than any of the gems even Hazel Levesque could have ever summoned. The ceiling was pretty high and crystal stalactites hung in a zig-zag formation. There in the center of the cave was a lake, which had a small lake-island in it.

And the lake-island had a number of dishes on a table for two, which was adorned with candles, though how Percy had managed to light fire under the sea, Annabeth didn't know.

Annabeth, mesmerized by the beauty of the cave, only gave a quick nod when Percy bowed and offered her his hand, saying, "Milady?".

Their walk across the water with no bridge didn't bring her out of her haze. Nor did the fact that even though Percy popped the bubble, she too was breathing normal underwater.

But the 'Forgive me?' written on one of the plates in blue color on the table did.

"B-but Percy?" Annabeth managed once she came out of the reverie.

"I'm really sorry, Wise Girl," Percy smiled at her sheepishly, as if he was still guilty, "I-I shouldn't have lashed at you. And I swear Sarah forced herself on me just as you came in. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life sucked. I was called a delinquent. A trouble. I only had Mom and sometime later Grover for support. But . . . But then I met you at Camp Half-Blood and even though you said that I drooled in my sleep, I couldn't help but admire you. We've endured _so_ much together, Annabeth. We've survived not one but _two_ Great Prophecies. A simple 'I love you' doesn't really cover my feelings right now."

He took Annabeth's hands in his.

"You are a part of me. A very intelligent, beautiful, and though an admittedly 'know-it-all' part . . . But a part I couldn't live without. No one – _no one_ – could take your place in my heart."

Percy placed her hands on his chest, right where his heart should be. Annabeth could feel the thudding of his heart beat.

"I'm yours. My heart, Wise Girl, beats for you."

"Percy, I . . ."

"No, wait," he interrupted her, "I've got something for you."

He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. On the tiny cushion sat a simple platinum band with a minuscule blue heart-shaped crystal encrusted in its centre.

"Annabeth Chase, will you accept this promise ring as a symbol of my never-ending love for you?"

Annabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. Yet, she chuckled.

"You're _so_ cheesy sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

He kissed her and she reciprocated as fiercely. Her hands entangled themselves in his jet black hair while his grasped her neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain . . . I love you," Annabeth gasped for air as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Wise Girl . . . More than you can imagine," Percy replied, caressing her cheeks.

He held her gaze the entire time he took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

Uncharacteristically, Annabeth blushed and let the tears fall and Percy gently wiped them away, smiling.

Tears pooled in his eyes as well.

Then there was a small tinkling sound, like of a metal object being dropped.

Their heads whirled towards the plate. Instead of the 'Forgive me?', a similar platinum band with a grey heart-shaped crystal sat in the middle of the plate with a note.

Annabeth opened the note and smiled to herself. On it was written 'For Percabeth – XOXO, Aphrodite' in pink color. Not to mention the note smelled of perfume only the goddess of love would use. She took the ring and Percy's hand and slid the ring on his ring finger.

Percy chuckled.

"No asking, Wise Girl?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and kissed her again. Of course, the blissful moment was broken by the loud grumbling coming from Percy's stomach.

Percy grinned as Annabeth laughed.

"Okay let's eat now. I'm starved!"

Annabeth grinned and nodded.

And as she sat there grinning as Percy rambled on and on about how Leo and Jason pranked Piper the other day (of which Annabeth already knew, courtesy to Piper), Annabeth couldn't help but uncharacteristically giggle.

Maybe Piper was rubbing off on her, or maybe Aphrodite was messing with her head yet again, but Annabeth agreed to what Percy had said before: He was hers.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Hm?" Percy momentarily stopped his rant.

"You're mine. _Just mine._ "

* * *

 **Me: Aaaand, done! Did you guys like it?**

 **Percy: We kissed.**

 **Annabeth: Gods, Seaweed Brain would never be that** **chivalrous.**

 **Percy: I am whatever-that-was!**

 **Annabeth: 'Whatever-that-was'? Really?**

 **Me: Fight later, lovebirds. I don't wanna witness your steamy kisses any more than I need to.  
**

 **Percy: Hey!**

 **Annabeth: Very funny, Mel. Okay, guys, Review/Favorite/Follow!**

 **Me: Yeah, dear readers, please make me happy by reviewing/favoring/following!**


End file.
